Frozen Hope
by MoonSythe
Summary: The destruction of 47 Navy fleets leaving no one alive, seen with the 2nd in command of the Whitebeard Pirates often, and we still don't know of your abilities, He sneered. Well than, I guess you want me to tell you...I'll pass.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece!! Eiichiro Oda does.

a/n: I've had a sudden urge to sit on the computer and read and after I satisfied that urge with a few more one piece stories by my fellow authors, I had another urge to write my interrupted one piece fic. Oh well. That's 1 for me and 0 for the plot bunny! In your face carrot muncher! Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!!

**Chapter 1**

"Sheesh."

Kat sighed as she glided over the forceful ocean waves on a wave board type of gizmo. A deep, navy blue board with a green sail, steel latch to keep the rider attached, a steel bar for balance or to steer with, and a small container built in to the bottom of the board for storage. She looked behind her once more to the three ship fleet that the navy had sent after her approaching fast.

"You know you're no good with barely any wind." She stated to her surfing wetchamahoozy as if it was going to answer her back.

A high pitched whistling noise was herd before a large splash! as a channel of water shot into the air from cannon fire. Kat's scarlet hair blew into her face when she decided to tie it back into a messy bun. Steering her (a/n: well, we'll call it a wind rider) Wind Rider toward the channel and within seconds came out of the top of the channel as it fell back into the sea below.

* * *

Watching this acrobatic performance unfold was a certain black haired, freckle faced, pirate who grinned at the sight before him. Though he mainly saw little dots that looked a bit bigger than ants from where he stood on his small boat that was slowly drifting toward the action by the tide. He figured that the one that rode the channel must've been daring because that fall would've crushed her and her boat completely if the timing wasn't right. Squinting his eyes to see closer, he also noticed that this daredevil was a young woman, roughly his age. The orange hat wearing pirate smirked in a friendly manner. This would be fun.

* * *

Unlatching herself from the Wind Rider, Kat seemed to drift through the air over the first of the fleet's ships and onto the second one's lower deck. It was as if the air pushed her along to reach where she wanted to go. The marine crew surrounded her, she looked at the shaggy larger crewmembers than at the scrawny smaller ones, they were still not a big threat but you never know. Thinking she was no threat, they drew their swords and waited for her to drop her guard. Kat straightened herself to a more comfortable standing position, cleared her throat, and smirked quite menacingly at the slowly quivering marines.

"You men aren't honestly going to fight a lady now would you?" The crew peered to each other hesitantly, but focused once more on the smirking red head.

She wore a pair of sea blue sandals, jean Capri pants, a lime green blouse, and a triangular shaped black hat with electric blue tassel hanging down from the three points, each with a metal feather strung to it.

Charging at her with off handed war cries, Kat reacted with smooth motions. She seemed to flip out of the circle of pointy objects and a few random punches and kicks. It wasn't that hard to dodge them, they were just lackeys after all. Nothing more. She landed on the opposing side of the ship. Walking up the stairs to the upper deck, she grinned at them. Lifting her hand, they fixed their eyes on it. With a snap of her fingers, the wind seemed to gather on the right side the ship and form into a whirling typhoon. The marines went pale and stood frozen to their places. 'The least they could do is'

"Abandon ship!" A stronger willed marine shouted, cutting off Kat's thoughts and shoving some of his fellow crewmates over board as he ran to the railing and jumped.

* * *

Ace was laughing where he stood. The sight of marine ants jumping from the deck of their own ship was satisfying enough to be laughed at. He noticed how afraid they were of this little lady. She didn't seem that menacing from where he was drifting. The large whirling typhoon did hint that she was quite a powerful opponent though. He took a seat, cross legged on his ship's bow. Ace was still able to see the skeptical clearly since he was closer now. He heard a high pitched whistle escape the marines shouting and saw the waves next to the navy ship ripple and Kat's Wave Rider rose out of the water.

* * *

Finishing the whistle that flew out of her lips, Kat jumped from the upper deck to the lower railing. Seeing her Wave Rider come up out of the water, she leapt down and landed on the slippery escape vehicle. Latching herself into the boot hooks, she motioned for the wind to move her away from the ships.

"Where do you think you're going?!" A marine shouted from the water. Kat turned to see the drowned rat bobbing helplessly in the water.

"If I told you that, you marines would be out of another fleet. Isn't that right?" She teased, and stuck her tongue out at him with a wink. As soon as she was good distance away, she moved the typhoon closer to the fleet and it engulfed the three ships fully, leaving nothing but wood and supplies floating on the surface. Crossing her arms in different directions, she prepared to clap her hands together.

"Get ready to take off." She smirked from under her black hat as the tasseled feathers swayed in an oncoming wind. "Typhoon Twister Explosion!" The spot where the monstrosity had vanished showed a sudden ball of churning air currents and blew out in all directions, whipping everything in its path to ribbons.

* * *

Ace saw the swirl coming as a guess that there was something more to that tornado than met the eye. Upon seeing the ball of chaos, he braced himself and grabbed his hat as the furious wind tore toward him with immense speed. His lips were flying back like a dog out a car window and as soon as the gust ended, he let go of his boat only to turn and see a broken mast and torn up sail.

* * *

Sighing a bit frustrated, he turned it to a grin and chuckled to himself as he stood; arms crossed and put his foot near the stern of his boat. An engine looking object suddenly thrust the boat forward from being fueled by the pirate's flaming foot. He steered his boat toward the girl's Wave Rider and caught up.

Letting out an exasperating sigh, Kat rode the wind away from the scene of the crime and managed to flip her Wave Rider backwards off a curling wave. This halted the vehicle and allowed her to unlatch herself. Stretching out across the bottom of her boat, she yawned, fighting marines with high powered wind attacks can do that to some people.

"Oy!" Someone shouted as she was about to close her eyes. The shout caught Kat off guard and she gripped her boat for dear life as it nearly flipped over from the pirate's boat's incoming waves. Opening one eye a wedge to peer around, she saw a grinning young man looking at her. He was laughing more at her facial expression of surprise, than her way of keeping herself from falling over board. Kat soon fixed herself and sat cross legged on her Wave Rider laughing along with the pirate. He didn't seem to be a threat, or need a shirt, so she grinned and waited for the laughter to subside.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon if I get enough reviews so if you like my story, type, type, type! I'm just glad I figured out a name for Kat's wave board. It would've been pretty annoying otherwise. Review at your own will. 


End file.
